Sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and pickup truck tailgates generally provide access to the back storage area of the SUV or truck. Typically, any items to be stowed in the rear section of the SUV/truck have little containment and have a tendency to roll around and become displaced. Items become difficult to find and to reach in the storage area as they roll forward and/or possibly become trapped within the passenger compartment. SUVs and pickup truck tailgates are also known to have little to no functionality, other than to provide access to the storage area/cargo bed. There are a few known ways to store items in the rear section of an SUV such as bulk containers and bags, which take up space when not in use and are not easily stowed, and nets, e.g., unstructured nets, fixed or attachable in the storage area, which have limited volume for storage and allows other items to get caught on or become entangled when loading items into the storage area or from items moving during transit, e.g., when the nets are not in use.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a deployable storage assembly that provides containment of items when deployed, but is stowable out of the way to return the storage area to near the original cargo area volume.